Just Another Day at the Russian Front
by AliciaF
Summary: LeBeau gets sent on a mission to the Russian Front along with Sergeant Schultz.


Just Another Day at the Russian Front****

by Alicia Mortensen

            The day started out very cold, which was actually normal for northern Germany. In barracks, all were sound asleep and were not aware of the lone figure that trudged across the compound towards them. A violent snowstorm had recently ripped through the area and dumped nearly two feet of snow on the camp. All day yesterday, the prisoners were forced to shovel out the main areas of the camp while the guards looked on. It was very tiring work and took up most of the day. But despite this extra work, Hogan and the others still had a lot of work they had to do that night. A war was still going on and never waited for anyone to catch up on sleep. There was a factory they had to inspect for London, who wanted to know what they were producing. So by the time they were finished, they completely exhausted. They all stumbled to their bunks and were all asleep almost immediately.

            "Raus, raus!" the figure called.

            Carter was in the middle of a great dream. He dreamt he was back at home and was tearing down the road on his motorcycle. He saw his father out the corner of his eyes, who began to call him. He turned toward his father. Slowly he awakened as the noise grew louder and louder. Finally he opened his eyes and saw that it was only Schultz telling them to get up. He sat up, rather disappointed, but Schultz's hurrying soon made him forget it.

They all grumbled and complained as Schultz tried to hurry them into formation. He was unusually full of energy that morning, which didn't help the prisoners' attitudes any. Sleepily they stumbled into formation and stood shivering while Schultz counted them. 

            The sergeant walked down the line counting as he went along. Then he stopped when he realized that Colonel Robert Hogan, the senior POW was not standing in his usual place.

            "Where is Colonel Hogan?" he asked the others nervously. The prisoners shrugged.

            "It's none of our business!" One said smirking. The other prisoners laughed loudly and made other such comments at him.

            The sergeant ignored the prisoners' remarks and glanced around nervously to see if the Colonel had just moved to another place. _If he's not here, that could cost me that 3-day pass! He thought getting more nervous by the minute._

Just then the Colonel stepped out of the barracks. He stretched his arms and took a deep breath. "Good morning Schultz!" he said cheerfully. "Sure is great weather this morning!"

            Schultz breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his pass was saved. He became serious again and asked Hogan where he was.

            "Oh, I slept in again," Hogan informed him. "You know how loud guns can be! How can anyone sleep with all that noise? I mean can't the Wehrmacht find _another place to test their new guns?"_

            "New guns?" the sergeant looked at Hogan surprised but then decided he didn't want to know how the prisoner knew that. 

            Hogan glanced up at the sky, "I'm surprised it didn't snow again Schultz. Too bad now, we were gonna make snow cones once we got some fresh snow to eat."

            "Snow cones?" he asked. "You can make snow cones?"

  
            "Oh yes!" he answered. "We saved the jam some of the boys got in their packages from home and we were going to use that for the flavoring!"

            Schultz thought about it for a minute, trying to visualize what it might taste like. "You know, there's still some snow over on the other side of the fence…"

            "You know we can't go there," Hogan cut in.

            "But I can."

            "Yes you can. But would you?" he asked. "If you do this for us, we'll give the first cone."

            "Really?" Schultz grinned. "I'll go get it before the Kommandant comes out. He'll be a little late, seeing that he can't find his riding crop."

            The prisoners chuckled at the thought of Klink tearing through his quarters looking for that worthless stick.

            Schultz made his way out the gate with a bucket that the prisoners supplied. He quickly piled in the snow and returned with it. LeBeau took it and hid it under the bench. Hogan walked over and slipped Schultz a small piece of chocolate, "Thanks buddy. We knew we could count on you!"

            Schultz grinned and unwrapped the chocolate. He began eating it, savoring each bite and glancing at the prisoners as if he wanted to make them jealous. "Mmm, this is good chocolate!" he mumbled, his mouth full of the candy. 

Colonel Hogan looked back over his shoulder and nodded at Kinchloe, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter. They quickly sprang into action and immediately surrounded Newkirk as he pulled a small camera out of his jacket and began snapping photographs of the guns as they passed. "Aren't these beauties!" he whispered, quickly taking as many as possible in the small amount of time that they had.

            "London's gonna love these pictures!" Kinchloe whispered.

            "Yeah, now all we need is a way to get them there!" Carter commented, glancing over at the sergeant who was happily eating away.

            "_Oui, but don't worry, __Colonel will find a way! He always does," LeBeau reminded them. _

            The guns quickly left as Schultz finished the candy bar and stuffed the wrapper into his coat pocket. Newkirk slyly slipped the camera back into his jacket and everyone stepped back into as if nothing had happened. Hogan noticed the Kommandant approaching, but didn't say a word.

            Schultz turned back to the bored looking prisoners and was so preoccupied by the difficult task of counting that he didn't notice that Kommandant Wilhelm Klink had walked up behind him. 

He nearly jumped as the Kommandant yelled his name. "Schultz! Report!"

            He turned around shaking and saluted. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant! All present and accounted for!"

            Klink eyed the chocolate on the sergeant's chin suspiciously, but decided to ignore it_. I have enough problems as it is, without having to worry about my Sergeant's diet! He thought shaking his head. Klink glared at the sergeant and saluted. "Thank you Sergeant, dismisssed!" He eagerly marched back to his warm office._

            _The start of another boring day, Newkirk thought as he wandered over to the bench and plopped down. LeBeau and Carter followed him and did the same._

The other prisoners meanwhile, scattered around the compound. Deciding that the weather was too chilly, they got up to go back into the barracks when a black staff car pulled through the main gates. They paused to see who it was and Schultz hurried over to the Kommandantur to greet them. When the vehicle pulled to a stop, the sergeant opened the door and a general climbed out. He stood up and returned Schultz' salute. He was older, probably in his fifties with gray hair and slightly taller than Schultz. He paused and slowly looked over the compound. His cold eyes fell on the group, where he starred for a few seconds, then turned and walked up to the porch. The guard on duty immediately opened the door and let him in.

            Hogan nodded to the group and they all piled into the barracks to listen to the coffee pot, which they used to bug the Kommandant's office.

            "Turn it up! This ought to be good!" Newkirk said eagerly pulling a chair up to the table.

            "I wonder if Klink's in any trouble," Carter said to himself.

            "Naw, it he were in any trouble, then it would just be Burkhalter coming to scold him for a while," Kinchloe said thinking about how the general seemed to love disciplining their not-too bright Kommandant.

            "Yeah, I guess you're right. What do you think Colonel?" Carter asked looking up at his CO.

            "I'm not sure about this one. He's acting a little funny to just be on a social call and even just for wanting something from Klink," he said shaking his head. "No, something's going on, I'll bet it's big too!"

            "Yeah, I noticed that too, Colonel," LeBeau added looking puzzled. "I hope it isn't anything about us!"

            "That thought has crossed my mind," Hogan said thinking. "Did you see the way he looked at us when he arrived?"

They all nodded, remembering the incident.

"Alright, until we know more about what's going on, I want all operations to temporarily cease."

            "You really think it's that serious, guv'nor?" Newkirk asked worried.

            "I don't want any chances, especially after the mess we almost got into last night!"

            They all nodded in agreement, thinking about how the Gestapo had nearly uncovered their operation that night. Fortunately, they were able to mislead them long enough with false information in time to erase the evidence at the hotel that they were using. When the Gestapo finally did arrive, nothing remained and everything was assumed to be false. The last thing they needed was for the Gestapo to uncover their operation, so everyone reluctantly agreed to halt their activities because too many lives where at stake.

Just then they heard Klink's voice coming in on the coffeepot. "Ah! General Hochstein! 

What a pleasant surprise! If I had known you were coming to our Stalag…"

            "I'm here on important business and don't have time for small talk!" the general cut in impatiently and quickly sat down on one of the chairs in Klink's office. 

            "Of course, Herr_ General! May I offer you a drink?"_

            The General Hochstein held his hand up in refusal as the Kommandant offered him a glass. 

"No thank you Colonel. I have no time for that either. What I am doing here is of the utmost importance!"

            "I am at your disposal Herr General! Whatever it is that you want; you shall have it! I will cooperate with you to the fullest extent!"

            "Good then!" the general said pleased. "You will if you know what's good for you or if you want to spend your Christmas holiday in the snow."

Klink shuddered at the thought. General Hochstein smiled and thought, _He's just as General Burkhalter said. __A __cowering weakling! He looked back at the fearful colonel. "All I need is two men," he said._

            "Two men?" Klink repeated puzzled, calming down slightly. "Why only two men? Why not a whole division?" He said throwing up his hands.

            "Because my mission only requires two men," the general snapped. _Does he dare to question me? He thought angrily. "I have already been looking over your personnel files and have selected them."_

            "Why not use your own men for this mission?" Klink asked puzzled. "Surely you must have some young soldier who is willing to die for our glorious Third Reich!"

            "Loyalty and sacrifice is not the problem! This mission will most likely end up as a 'no return mission'! I don't want to throw away my men on questionable missions! Also, despite what you have heard on the broadcasts, things have been going very badly for us on the Eastern Front. All available men are being diverted to the main cities. There is no one else to do the job. Another reason why is that most other generals do not approve of this mission. They believe that it's doomed to fail. That's why I've come here to select the people I need, since they won't provide me with any. Your men don't qualify as essential personnel, so that is why I'm here. The first one I picked is your Staff Sergeant, Hans Schultz."

***

            In the barracks all eyebrows went up when they heard the sergeant's name.

            "Is he in trouble?" Carter asked concerned. "I don't remember hearing anything about him."

            "Me neither, let's listen," Hogan said wondering the same thing.

***

Klink's eyes popped open and his monocle fell out. It nearly fell to the floor, but he quickly caught it in his hand. "You want Schultz?" he asked dumbfounded reinserting the round piece of glass. "Why would you want him? He is completely out of shape and is a terrible soldier."

            The general shot him a look that said_, Shut up, I'm not finished yet!_

            Klink sat back in his chair intimidated by the higher-ranking officer. _I hope I didn't do anything stupid, the Russian Front's supposed to be terrible this time of year! He thought bitterly._

            "I also want one of your prisoners!" the general demanded.

            _Now there's a request I can understand! He thought. "Uh, which one of the prisoners would you like?" He asked the general suddenly not so intimidated anymore._

***

            Everyone leaned forward toward the coffeepot wondering who the unfortunate person would be.

***

"Corporal Louis LeBeau," the general answered. 

***

LeBeau's eyes flew open in surprised and looked at Hogan, "Why me?"

            The others looked at him surprised each wondering why he was chosen.

"Don't worry!" Newkirk tried to reassure the Frenchman. "It's probably just for some small work detail for 'em!"

            "Right, like they would want me to cook for them! If they do, I'll poison their food!" LeBeau said, not quite believing Newkirk.

"Hold on! Let's wait and see why he wants you first, before we get all upset." Hogan suggested.

***

"That is an excellent choice!" Klink agreed snapping his fingers.

            "You don't even know why I want him!" General Hochstein said in disbelief.

"What do you want him for?" Klink asked curiously.

            The general rolled his eyes and explained, "I need him and the sergeant to retrieve some plans left by one of our spies. We do know that he was able to obtain the plans, but was unable to deliver them before he was shot. We need for these two men to find these plans and deliver them. If they succeed, it will give us a great advantage over the Russians when it comes to tank warfare. Also we can use it as a propaganda tool. Can you imagine what the Allies would think when they learn that one of their own has turned against them? We can get photographs and interviews and we'll broadcast them all over Germany! The propaganda value would be incredible!"

            "But Corporal LeBeau is extremely loyal to the Allies," Klink told him. "How will you get him to do this? Sergeant Schultz won't be a problem since he is a German soldier and will obey orders."

            General Hochstein laughed, "Oh, I came up with a great plan! He will cooperate because we will be holding his senior officer and all the other prisoners as hostages until he comes back! And if he doesn't, well these prisoners are shall we say, _expendable."_

            The general laughed at his joke, which the Kommandant joined in only half heartily. _I don't __want him to shoot my prisoners! There must be a way to convince the Cockroach to do this! Klink thought concerned. He looked up at the general and smiled nervously, "I'm sure he can be talked into it! He may be stubborn, but he's not unreasonable!"_

            "Exactly!" the general said rising to his feet. "The details that you will need to know will be sent tomorrow. Now if you will excuse me, I have important business in Berlin that cannot wait!"

            "Of course, Herr_ General!" Klink stood saluting as General Hochstein exited his office. The Kommandant stood watching the general exit and get into his vehicle. He sat back down dismayed at what he had just heard and starred at the glass he had offered to the general. He picked it up and poured himself a drink. He quickly gulped it down and poured himself another. __Maybe Hogan will know what to do, he thought hardly daring to hope. He called Sergeant Schultz in and asked him to bring Hogan to his office. "Don't tell him what it's about yet," he ordered._

            Schultz walked to Barracks #2 puzzled since he himself had no idea of what was going on. _How can I tell Hogan something even I don't know about? What's wrong? He wondered. He continued on to the barracks and opened the door. They were all sitting there looking so worried that he forgot to say 'Achtung'__ as he entered._

            "Hi Schultzie," LeBeau mumbled.

            "What's wrong Cockroach?" Schultz asked concerned.

            "Nothing," he responded sounding depressed.

            Hogan walked up to the sergeant and led him to the side. "He just got some bad news from back home."

            "Oh, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "The reason why I came here was to tell you that Kommandant Klink wants to see you."

            Hogan nodded, "Let's go, he needs some time alone."

            Schultz nodded in agreement and quietly left, following the colonel. They found Klink exactly how Schultz had left him, starring at an empty glass. He looked up at the two and dismissed the sergeant. "Come in Hogan," he said waving toward one of the empty chairs.

            Hogan walked in, plopped his cap on Klink's helmet and quickly swiped a cigar out the Kommandant's personal supply that he kept on his desk. Hogan glanced up when he realized that Klink didn't try to stop him or even notice what he had just done. Normally he would grab the cigar back and move the box somewhere else, but not this time. _Those orders are bothering him, the colonel thought. __Perhaps I can use this to our advantage._

            "What can I do for you Kommandant?" he asked.

            Klink looked up obviously distressed. "I have just received some orders that could hurt us very badly," he said.

            "Go on," Hogan said concerned.

            "They want Corporal LeBeau to work as a spy on the Eastern Front and if he doesn't, then I have orders to shoot every single one of you."

            Hogan pretended to be stunned by the news, although he already knew about them. "On whose orders?" he asked.

            "General Hochstein of the General Staff in Berlin," Klink answered blinking. "I don't know what to do… I can't shoot you that would be wrong! Even to an enemy… I'm supposed to care for you prisoners, not kill you." He looked up at Hogan. "But perhaps you…" Klink looked up at Hogan hopefully.

            "How?" Hogan questioned amazed. "I'm just a prisoner!"

            "But also a very clever prisoner!" he pointed out.

            "Hmm, okay. Uh, who is this general for starters? Could we try to discredit him somehow? And is General Burkhalter involved?"

            "Actually, he's isn't involved. He has nothing to do with it, in fact, he's opposed to it."

            "Hmm, that's interesting," he said rubbing his chin.

_            "What has the Cock… uh, LeBeau said about this?"_

            "What has he said?" Hogan asked surprised. "You've only just told me!"

            "Yes, of course," Klink said shaking his head. "I'll send Schultz for him and then we discuss it with him. Let's see if we can't work this out so that nobody gets hurt!" _Mainly myself._

***

LeBeau and Schultz entered slowly through the office door. _He seems rather depressed, the Kommandant thought when he saw his face. "What's the matter with you?"_

            "Just a bad day," he answered and sat down next to Hogan.

"LeBeau… I have orders to send you to spy at the Russian Front for Germany," Klink began.

            LeBeau acted shocked, "I would rather die!" he said angrily.

            "That is what will happen to Hogan and all the other prisoners if you don't! You must do this, because our lives depend on you!"

            "You? What are they doing to you?" 

            "They'll send _me to the Russian Front because I won't have any prisoners to care for!" Klink said uneasily._

            "Let me discuss this with LeBeau and see what he thinks," Hogan suggested.

            "But I need an answer now!" Klink panicked.

            "Calm down Kommandant, I give you the answer in a few minutes. Meanwhile I'm going to the barracks to talk to our soldier!"

            "But Hogan, I…"

            Hogan was already walking out the door and didn't hear him.

***

LeBeau looked up at the Colonel in disgust as they walked toward the barracks. "Do I have to?"

            "Yes, you do," he ordered. "If you can prevent the Germans from getting those plans, it would be a great victory for the Allies. If the Germans get them, it could change the whole outcome of the situation on the Eastern Front." He stopped and began talking very softly, "You see, there have been rumors floating around that the Russians have a new tank far more advanced than anything anyone's ever seen before. Naturally if this is true, then the Germans will do anything in their power to obtain the blueprints. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

            LeBeau nodded, understanding the seriousness of the operation, "Well, alright. I'll do it!"

            "That's the spirit pal! I knew I could count on you!" Hogan reached over and squashed his beret playfully. "Come on we have a lot of work to do." 

            "But what about the figures and photos we took this morning?"

            "Kinch got in contact with one of the underground leaders," he explained. "He's gonna take it out of here and rendezvous with another contact in Belgium. From there, it'll get to England." 

            LeBeau breathed a sigh of relief, happy that that problem was now taken care of. He turned back and looked in the eastern direction, "Well, here goes nothing."

***

A day later, Schultz and LeBeau stood bundled in full field gear in front of the Kommandantur listening to last minute instructions from Klink. 

            "Now as soon as you get there, report immediately to the nearest checkpoint. And please…"

            "Yes, Herr Kommandant?" Schultz leaned forward.

            "Don't embarrass me."

            "Of course, Herr Kommandant!" he said. "Uh, no! I mean no Herr Kommandant!" Schultz quickly added.

            Klink rolled his eyes and dismissed them. Immediately after, he and LeBeau left for the train station as a crowd of prisoners and Germans alike gathered by the fence to say their last goodbyes.

            Since travel was restricted in Germany, the lines at the station were very short, so in no time at all they were on the train and on their way to Eastern Poland.

***

LeBeau sighed and turned to the train car window to watch the scenery go by. He starred at it blankly, unaware of what he as looking at. London had advised to go ahead with the mission and gave it their blessing. That didn't help his nervousness much though. He knew how vital his role was, but missed the company of his friends. But most of all, he missed the guidance of his commanding officer who was always around to give an encouraging word when he needed it the most. Now for the first time, he was completely on his own and had to make his own decisions. He thought about what Colonel Hogan had told him_, all I have to do is get the plans from the Russian, _he thought. _That's not hard! I can do it! Once I can get the plans and discredit General Hochstein, he'll be out of our hair for good. London's counting on me, as well as the entire world, _he thought, hoping he wouldn't let them down.

            "I couldn't believe why they would chose an old man like me," Schultz said shaking his head.

            LeBeau looked up at him, "I'm sure your glorious High Command has their reasons," he grumbled turning away.

            "Perhaps," he said and looked out the window. Something caught his attention, "Oh, look! A horse!" Schultz suddenly said.

            "Huh? What?" LeBeau asked looking around. 

            "I saw a horse back there in a field," he answered. "Didn't you see it? Sure has been a long time since I've seen one of those."

            LeBeau shook his head and turned back toward the window. Schultz was about to ask another question, but stopped when he saw that he was fast asleep. So, Schultz settled back and took a nap himself.

            The next thing LeBeau knew was that Schultz was shaking him to wake up. "We're here Cockroach."

            He stood up slowly and yawned, then turned and gathered up the few things he took with him.

            Schultz waited for him and together they got off the train. After going through customs, they went to the closest military checkpoint to alert their superiors that they had arrived.

***

            They walked up to the desk where a major sat shuffling through what appeared to be important documents.

            Schultz cleared his throat when the major didn't notice him. He looked up angrily, "What do you want?" he snapped.

            Schultz was taken back by his rudeness, but quickly stood at attention, "Sergeant Hans Schultz reporting for duty!"

            "You're Sergeant Schultz?" he eyed the man who standing before him and then down to LeBeau with hatred in his eyes, "And you're the Frenchman?"

            LeBeau nodded, trying hard to show his disgust of the man. _Dirty Bosch!_ He thought to himself.

            The major nodded, "In that case, here are your papers. You are to report to Lieutenant Fleischer in sector F, sub-sector 2 immediately."

            "Danke, Herr Major," Schultz said taking them. 

            "You are dismissed!" the major saluted.

            Schultz clicked his heels and saluted. He and LeBeau both left and began looking for transportation.

            They came upon a private and a Lieutenant who stood beside a tank looking at a map. Schultz immediately walked up to them and asked where they were going.

            "Sector F," the Lieutenant sighed and shook his head, "You know, in all the two years I've been here, Sector F has the worst fighting I've ever seen. I'm glad I'm not staying long."

            Schultz' eyes bulged in fear, "The worst fighting?"

            He nodded, "The conditions are horrible out there. The way things are going, I can't see how we'll win, but then again there's always hope that things will be better in the springtime. I doubt that the Reds are enjoying this weather either." He then looked at the two who seemed rather nervous. "You fellows headed in that direction? If so, I can give you a lift."

            "Yes, I don't know whether to thank you or not, but I guess I'll thank you anyway," LeBeau said trying not to arouse suspicion by playing along. 

            The Lieutenant nodded, "I understand. Here, you may as well climb on now as were leaving as soon as my Tech. Sergeant arrives." He bent over and whispered, "He's also new out here too."

            They nodded and climbed onto the tank. Schultz needed a little help, but was able to get on by the time the Sergeant had arrived. He climbed on as well and they were off.

***

            The ride out to the front was not very long. On the way, they passed many beat up tanks, trucks and other vehicles. As they were driving through a field, all of a sudden a loud whistling noise came at them. The Lieutenant yelled at everyone to duck. As they did a shell landed 50 feet from them. Schultz and LeBeau looked at the crater in horror, thinking about how close to death they came. They looked at the Lieutenant who didn't seem fazed. "That's nothing," he said. "Wait till we get to the front. Then we'll see some real action."

            LeBeau groaned, wishing he were back in Stalag 13. He looked over at Schultz who seemed to be in shock. He leaned over a shook the man, "Hey Schultzie? You okay?"

            He woke up and turned to LeBeau, "Yes, I'm okay. Just a bit shaken up though."

            "Don't worry, we'll get through this. By next week I plan to be back in Stalag 13."

            "Right now Stalag 13 sounds like resort instead of a prison," Schultz tried to joke.

            "Yeah," LeBeau agreed looking back at the crater and wondering how he ever got into this mess.

***

            A few hours later, they arrived at the front. Soldiers were running everywhere and officers were shouting orders above the anti-aircraft and machine gun fire. Just then an officer yelled for everyone to hit the dirt. They all dropped quickly, remembering the shell that almost landed on them before. LeBeau looked up to see a Russian aircraft shoot over with a German plane right on its' tail. They disappeared behind the ridge and a loud explosion was heard. LeBeau lowered his head in respect for the brave Russian pilot who had just died; who was doing something that he wanted to do, fighting for the freedom of his country. As he slowly climbed to his feet, an engine roar came from behind the ridge. He turned to see the Russian plane heading in his direction. It took all of his willpower not to cheer as the victorious plane returned to fight another battle. Instead he cheered him on in his head; _Get 'em! Get 'em! _Go get them! Fight those filthy animals to the last man! __

            Schultz meanwhile, did not look very happy. "Another terrible loss," he said. "More bloodshed. This must stop."

            "Of course," LeBeau commented. "Then why don't you just surrender?"

            He looked at him in amazement, "You know it's not up to us."

            "Well this never would have happened if your country hadn't elected…" 

            "Yes, yes. I know. Come on, let's go find Lieutenant Fleischer."

            "Okay," LeBeau agreed.

            They said their farewells to the soldiers they rode with and started off to find someone who might know where to find this lieutenant. They got into contact with a group captain who directed them where to go and began walking. 

            By the time they started off on their journey, it had begun to snow heavily. At first it was really of no concern to them, but as the snow got deeper and deeper, walking became very difficult. LeBeau just put his head down and trudged on against the wind. Every once in a while, he would have to stop and wait for Schultz who was having difficulty keeping up. 

            "Come on Schultzie, it's not too much farther."

            Schultz didn't reply. He was too exhausted to speak, so he just pushed on behind LeBeau.

            About an hour later, they spotted a tank. They ducked behind a rock and looked at it carefully to determine who's it was. When they saw that it was German, they shouted to it, hoping that someone was home. A soldier popped his head out and looked around to see where the noise was coming from.

            "Halt! Don't come any closer or I'll open fire!" he screamed, raising his rifle and pointing it in their direction.

            "We're friends! Do not fire!" LeBeau called.

            "Give the recognition signal!" he answered.

            LeBeau and Schultz looked at each other. Recognition signal? They asked each other. Then Schultz remembered something Klink had told him before he left; he took out his light and flashed a signal at the soldier. It apparently meant something to him, for the soldier lowered his rifle and climbed down. 

            "Come closer!" he ordered.

            They obeyed and cautiously walked nearer to him. The soldier carefully watched them as they made their way over. "Just keep walking," he snarled. "I've got a sniper on you ready to fire if you try anything!"

            LeBeau gulped and slowly walked over. Schultz took a peak at the trees, but didn't see anybody. 

            When they got close, the soldier recognized their uniforms and relaxed a little. He asked them for some identification and their orders. Schultz handed them over, which he took, never taking his eyes off them. He read the papers carefully and when he was satisfied that they were authentic, he gave them back. He turned toward some trees and whistled, "They're alright!" he shouted, waving his arm.

            Then LeBeau and Schultz were then able to see the sniper when he waved back. He was perfectly camouflaged against the tree and was impossible to see unless he moved. They turned back to the soldier and inquired about Lieutenant Fleischer and his whereabouts. The soldier was able to point them in the right direction, which they immediately went.

            Soon they were back to marching through the snow, completely alone in the quiet forest. The directions they got took them near a trench where they could see some soldiers. Remembering the incident with the Panzer soldier, Schultz signaled them first before they tried to approach them. It was quickly answered and they walked over.

            A man wearing a Lieutenant's uniform greeted them first and introduced himself as Paul Fleischer. 

            LeBeau and Schultz introduced themselves and exclaimed their mission to the Lieutenant, who just nodded.

            "You don't seem very surprised," LeBeau pointed out.

            "Well when you've been here as long as I have, orders don't hold any interest. They all seem the same, just something else to do," he answered. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get out of here."

            "When we get back, perhaps I can talk to my Kommandant if he could do anything for you. Maybe a transfer could be…" Schultz suggested.

            Fleischer held up his hand, interrupting him, "Don't bother. He can't do anything for me. I'd be no good back home anyway. I may as well just stay here and die."

            LeBeau just watched as the soldier explained how bad conditions were for him and his men. As he went on, LeBeau realized just how fortunate he and the others were at Stalag 13. They had more food and better shelter than these men who were on the same side as their captors! The prisoners were better off! _If I ever get back to Stalag 13, I'll never complain again! He promised. _

            Fleischer offered to introduce the other soldiers in their trench. He walked up to each and told them their name and rank and what their job was. LeBeau was a bit surprised to see how young they were. There probably wasn't one soldier over 17 years of age there. There was even one 14 year old with them. Schultz starred down at him; he felt as if he was looking at his son. Quickly he turned back to Fleischer and asked, "What is this boy doing here?"

            "Oh, Martin?" he asked. "Well we have been losing so many men, that they have to take them younger and younger all the time, just so that we have someone to fight. I don't like it either, but if we really don't have a choice in the matter. It is more than likely that the Reds will try to invade. And when they do, they won't treat our families very well, so we must fight in order to stop them!"

            After the introductions were over, LeBeau and Schultz began settling down. While Schultz went to go chat to the others, LeBeau chose a corner by himself. He watched as the others chatted happily among each other. They reminded him of his group back at Stalag 13, again wishing he were back there. He sighed, _Oh well, he thought. __I may as well get this over with._

***

            The day passed rather quickly. Soon it was time for them to go out on their mission. The plan was for them to meet the so-called spy to obtain the blueprints. The others didn't ask any questions, but said their goodbyes and watched them leave. Schultz, opting to remain behind, waved goodbye to LeBeau as he walked off by alone. 

            Soon he was alone in the wilderness once again, but it didn't take him long to find the meeting area. It was near a pond under a overhanging of rocks and boulders. He sat down and waited. About an hour later, he heard a twig snap in the forest ahead. LeBeau jumped up, hoping that it was his contact. He raced to the bushes and looked over to see if it were him. He couldn't have been more wrong. Instead of his contact, he nearly ran straight into a patrol of Russian soldiers. He quickly ducked under some logs and hid until they were gone. Finally he crawled out relieved that they didn't see him. _That sure was close, _he breathed_. If they had seen me, they would have shot me due to the German uniform I'm wearing. I had better be more careful in the future if I want to get back alive._

He settled back down and waited for his contact to approach him instead of the other way around. He didn't have to wait long for he soon saw a flash of light in the distance. He took out his light and answered in code. The other gave the correct response, so LeBeau told him to approach.

            A man wearing a heavy overcoat came out of the woods. He walked up cautiously and gave him a code. When LeBeau supplied the correct counter sign, he was satisfied and introduced himself as Sergei Gregorvich Ivanov. LeBeau did the same and the two shook hands.

            "I have not much time," he said in broken English. "Patrol is in area. Must leave quickly!" 

            "I understand," LeBeau said.

            "Here, use plans," Sergei said, pressing the paper into LeBeau's hand.

            He looked up at the Russian officer puzzled. Sergei nodded and quickly left the way he had come. After he was gone, LeBeau opened the paper and looked at it. They were indeed plans for a tank, but if you looked closer and known a thing or two about tanks, you would have seen that this tank was rigged to self-destruct. LeBeau smiled, thinking about how the Colonel was going to love the show. _And it just happens __to be around their President's Day! He smiled and returned to the trench where Schultz was waiting._

***

            LeBeau signaled to Schultz, who lowered his rifle, relieved that it was only him. Climbing down into the trench, LeBeau handed the plans over. Schultz seemed thrilled that the mission was completed. 

            "Finally," he breathed. "We can go home and my wife can stop worrying."

            Looking around, LeBeau realized that the others were gone. "Where did they go Schultzie?"

            "They got some new orders while you were gone. They were sent to knock out an enemy post."

            "Oh," LeBeau said and prepared to get out of there as fast as they could. Unfortionatly they had to wait until sunrise, which they did very reluctantly. When it did, they quickly set off.

***

            Carefully they made their way back across the line, _behind enemy lines, LeBeau thought not very pleased. On their way they saw Lieutenant Fleischer and his weary group. All of them had looks of amazement when they saw that they both had survived. Before LeBeau had left, the soldiers took bets on the chances of either of them returning alive. As LeBeau and Schultz passed, they caught a glimpse of Fleischer grinning from ear to ear. _

***

Wasting no time, they bordered a train back to Germany and settled in for the long trip home.

"Are you sure you have the plans?" Schultz asked for the millionth time.

            "Oui!" LeBeau said impatiently also for the millionth time.

            "Okay," he said sitting back, but still not satisfied; soon he was fast asleep.

            LeBeau looked over and shook his head, not looking forward to when he awakens. _As soon as he's up, he'll be asking the same thing again! He grumbled. And he was right, for as soon as Schultz woke up, he pestered LeBeau until he showed the plans to prove it to him. Finally he was satisfied and went into his luggage to get something to eat._

            They did not stay any longer than they had to once they reached the Hammelburg Train station. Klink had sent a guard with a vehicle ready to drive them back to camp. LeBeau quickly loaded their things, eager to see his friends again. _I even miss my bunk, he smiled to himself. __I never thought I'd live to see the day!_

***

            As Schultz drove up to the main gate, LeBeau looked out the window to see a large group forming. They immediately surrounded the vehicle when they drove up and practically pulled them out. Everyone was trying to welcome them home and shake their hands. Of course LeBeau understood it, but Schultz was completely puzzled. 

            Klink walked out of the Kommandantur and starred at them. _Those prisoners! he thought. __I will never understand them!  He walked up to LeBeau and held out his hand. LeBeau smiled and pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket. Klink's eyes widened in surprise since he didn't expect him to really do it._

His mouth dropped open when LeBeau handed it to him. He poked it with his finger as if to see if it were real. When he was satisfied that they were, he hurried back into his office to phone General Burkhalter.

            Colonel Hogan walked up to LeBeau to greet him. "Sure is great to have you back! We've had to live off the prison food the whole time you were gone."

            LeBeau shuddered at the thought. "Don't worry mon Colonel! I will fix you a real dinner tonight!"

            "Yeah, a welcome home party!" Newkirk added.

            "Oh boy a party!" Carter said all excited. "Let me go put together some entertainment!"

            "Sure Carter, but as long as it doesn't explode or catch fire," Hogan told him.

            Carter's face fell, "Oh, that makes it really hard."

            Hogan smiled while LeBeau and Newkirk looked at him suspiciously. "Don't worry, you'll think of something."

            "OK Colonel, if you say so," Carter said walking back to the barracks.

            That night, LeBeau fixed them the best dishes he knew how to prepare. There was plenty and they even had some leftovers for Schultz.

            "I think you outdid yourself LeBeau," Newkirk said sitting back in his chair, completely satisfied.

            "Yeah, he sure did," Carter commented.

            The others agreed, as they lay on their bunks nearly asleep. LeBeau smiled and accepted their compliments.

            Newkirk looked over at Carter who was watching the window, "How's the entertainment coming along Andrew?"

            Carter looked over at him and frowned, "Shh!"

            "Oh! 'Eh's got a secret he has!" Newkirk commented sleepily.

            The others were now watching him curiously, wondering what he was up to. Suddenly the compound lit up and everyone heard a loud whining noise. Everyone hurried to the windows and looked up to see a rocket explode in a bright ball of blue sparkles. They stood there in awe as a red one exploded and then a white one. 

            Everyone looked at Carter in surprise as Klink and some of the guards stumbled out completely confused. They looked up trying to figure it out. 

            "An air raid? In this weather?" Klink asked as he stood shivering in his housecoat.

            "Happy President's Day Colonel!" Carter said looking at Hogan who just smiled. "I didn't think you'd mind. After all, red white and blue are also in the French and British flags."

            Everyone nodded and told Carter how much they really enjoyed the show. His face turned red from all the attention and tried to tell them it was nothing."

            "That was really nice Carter," LeBeau commented. "Tonight we had our show and tomorrow the Germans will have theirs." They all laughed and went to bed before Schultz had a chance to come in and bother them.

            The next morning General Burkhalter and General Hochstein arrived early, but Burkhalter was still very skeptical. All three of them took up an observing position right outside the wire near a cleared field. All the prisoners piled out, since they had heard rumors that something was going to happen. Since Schultz had been granted a week pass and was at home in Heidelberg, Corporal Langenscheidt was the head guard.

            "Well, we finally have the secret of the Russian tanks!" General Hochstein smiled. "It's hard to believe you were able to accomplish this Colonel Klink! Perhaps, you've finally become a real officer!"

            "Thank you Herr General!" Klink grinned, completely naïve to the insult that the general just threw at him.

            General Burkhalter glared at him, "We shall see about that!"

            The three German officers turned toward the testing of the Russian tanks. Meanwhile, Corporal Langenscheidt was attempting to keep the prisoners quiet, but was failing miserably. The prisoners kept jumping around joking with each other noisily and throwing an occasional insult at the Germans. Klink, who was accustomed to this behavior, completely ignored them. However Burkhalter would wince each time, until he finally lost his patience.

            "Klink? Can't you control your prisoners?" he snapped.

            The general's outburst made Klink jump. He turned toward Stalag 13 and saw that the prisoners were getting rowdy. He tried to instruct the Corporal into getting them into the barracks, but was unable to. Finally he was forced to call out extra guards to get the prisoners to cooperate.

            "If you're through, I'd like to commence with the testing!" the general said impatiently.

            "Yes, please do," Hochstein added angrily.

            "Of course, Herr General. There will be no more disturbances!"

            They turned to watch as the two tanks fixed with the new Russian equipment sped down the field. They spun around in the center and returned. Just as they made another turn, the wheels began popping off left and right. The officer's mouths dropped open, shocked at what they were witnessing. 

            Soon all the wheels were off both of the tanks and they settle into the mud. The two embarrassed Panzer soldiers stuck their heads out and surveyed the damage. The first tank suddenly shot a shell straight at the Germans, who dropped to the ground and covered their heads with their hands. The other tank started smoking out of the gun. The soldiers gave each other confused looks, as they had no idea what was happening. 

            Klink took a peak at the tanks right when black smoke started rolling out of the hatch of the first tank. The soldier shouted and quickly jumped out to the ground. The other followed him and they both ran for cover in the trees. As soon as they got to cover, the tanks exploded in a giant fireball and began burning uncontrollably. 

            Burkhalter and Hochstein stood up slowly brushed themselves off. Burkhalter glared at Hochstein and laughed, "I would like to see what the Fuhrer thinks of you now!"

            Hochstein paled at the thought when he realized that he was ruined.

Burkhalter snorted, "I knew it was too good to be true from the moment I first heard it! I don't know why I even bothered with you!" He turned and head off toward his vehicle. 

Meanwhile Klink, who was always looking for the opportunity for a proportion, jumped up and ran to catch up the general as he neared his vehicle.

            "Could I possibly get a promotion? After all, it was my men who helped out with the project," he asked hopefully.

            Burkhalter stopped and turned toward Klink in disgust and put his cap on. "Promotion? What promotion?" he asked angrily. With that he climbed into his vehicle and left Klink and Hochstein standing in the field bewildered with the burning tanks.

***

            Hogan watched all of this in amusement. He turned back to his men and congratulated them on a job well done, especially LeBeau. "Okay fellows, let's go report to London about the new mission!" he said, glancing down at his watch.

            They all smiled and head down the ladder, each wondering what sort of strange mission London had in store for them next.

THE END


End file.
